A long way home
by Krikr
Summary: After a long day, Andrew and his friends are resting in the Lucky 38 when they ask the question: Where is he from ?


**An: Sorry to ll my readers but I don't have any new ideas for fanfics recently so ere a small thing i found while cleaning my computer. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"So, where are you from ?" asked Cass  
"East." was Andrew's answer  
"You're a defector from the Legion ?" Boone enquired  
"No. Further east than that." said Andrew before drinking his water  
"So, a rebellous plebeian then ?" conclued Arcade  
"Neither. Further East."

They all were in the Lucky 38 presidential suite, quietly drinking and resting.

"So, you come from Kansas, right ?" Raul asked  
"Further east." answered Andrew with a little smile.  
"Okay, where ?" Veronica asked  
"Washington." andrew said  
"Bullshit." was Cass reaction, Boone, Raul, Veronica and Arcade's were similar.  
"No, really. I was born in Rivet city (an aircraft carrier reconverted into a town), my mother died during childbirth, my dad took me and we went to a Vault where we lived peacefully for nineteen years."  
"Let's suppose you're telling the truth," said Veronica, sceptisism appearent "how is the East chapter doing ?"  
"Quite good. They stopped trying to collect every tech they found (I mean by that it's not their main objective anymore) and started to protect people. When i left they add way too many volunteers and not enough armors."  
"So, if you say the truth" resumed Cass "can you tell us why you're not in your vault anymore ?"  
"Simple. The Overseer hated me and, when I was nineteen, my dad exited the vault. The Overseer thought that i knew my father would leave and sent the security to capture me, althought I think it was more to kill me. So I had no choice but to leave."  
"Okay, that may be because I'm slightly drunk but i believe you." said Cass  
"You're _always_ drunk." remarked Boone  
"No. just every time we look. I'm pretty sure she is sober sometimes." said Andrew  
"What was growing up in a Vault like ?" asked Arcade.  
"Peaceful. And, i think, the only way to learn a lot about the Old world, if you don't talk to ghouls that's it. It was clean, grey and, well, we should visit vault 21 tomorrow, I'll show you what was diferent in my vault."  
"Did you have a girlfriend ?"  
"Why are you asking me this ?"  
"I don't know, the way you describe it as a bubble of the old world, i kind of expected that you had one. That was how many years ago ?"  
"Okay Veronica" sighed Andrew, "I left the Vaultsix years ago. Yes I had a girlfriend: Amata, the overseer's daughter."  
"Ouch. that couldn't be good for you." winced Arcade  
"Nope. The Overseer hated me because I was my dad's son, and he never hid his dislikes of my dad, and because I was friend, then boyfriend, of his daughter. anyway, after I left the vault, killing 6 people in the process... the first time I killed."  
There was a pause during wich Andrew let out a depressed sigh.

"But, anyway, I was in the D.C Wastelands. it's quite a sight acutally, (since, in the Vault, we had photos and films from before the Great War,) to see all the region desolated. I started to search for my father. Found him in a simulation controlled by a mad scientist in Vault 112. Freed him by killing all the other people in, and.."  
"What ?! You killed how many people in this simulation ?!" Cass shouted, "And here I thought you were too nice to kill people who didn't fight."  
"The scientist I mentioned kept killing and resurecting those people for his own pleasure. so I just gave them the final rest."

"Okay, so evil scientist in black and white simulation aside, I had a fair share of adventures in the Wastes but i'lll keep it shoort so you'll know the basics.

You see, my parents were member of a science team and they had: the 'Project Purity' a device that would clean all the water of DC wastes. The Enclave wanted it too."  
Arcade shifted, an awkward look on his face.

"So, the Enclave went to the project and wanted to have it. Under gunpoint, they threatened my father. He killed himself trying to kill their (we thought) chief." With the rest of the science team, we flew to the Citadel, the Brotherhood's base. they agreed to help us but I had to have a GECK to make the project work so i went to Vault 87 to take the one it had.  
I was captured by the enclave, escape with the help of a sane mutant nammed Fawkes who had a laser's gatling. Returned to the Citadel and conducted an assault on Project purity with Liberty Prime (a Pre-War giant robot). Fawkes activated the device.  
Two weeks later, I woke up and killed the rest of the enclave at Admam's base. sorry for your creator ED-E but I clearly remember avoiding to shoot technicians while blasting soldiers. I directed the Enclave's Kill Sat on their own base and flew away."

His story was met with a shocked silence.  
"And what are you doing here ?" finally asked Boone.  
"Two reasons. First, Liberty Prime's been destroyed so i though the company that built him still had the blueprint somewhere, so I came here. Mr. House already agreed to gave me the blueprints if I bring him the chip."  
"You're going to give it to him ?"  
"maybe. Don't know yet."  
"Does the second reason have to do with the Brotherhood ?" asked Veronica  
"Yes. The Elder took the occasion and asked me to renew contact with the West chapter."

Again, silence.  
"I think I believe you" said Arcade  
"Same."  
"same here."  
"Me as well."

"Okay, so tomorrow I'll tell you about the cursed swamp and the war between a brain in a jar and a ghoul."  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope."

* * *

 **As always, please review.**

 **Take care.**


End file.
